Burdens of the Past: Rewritten
by SPeCCoLT
Summary: A rewriting of my first story here on fanfiction. Riven x OC. Can our summoner help Riven with her past? Can he vanquish her inner demons? Can he find love in a enemy of his strength-loving city-state? And can he avoid getting killed along the way? Rated M for a reason! might contain a lemon in later chapters. (Still kudos to Kuroid on Deviant for cover)


**Hey… I am sorry for those who have waited for me to continue my works… There are no excuses for this; I am just a lazy little shit… And don´t get worried about the flirting between Kat and my OC in the beginning of the chapter, this is a Riven x OC but I wanted more ground for plot (jealous Kata is not good). Anyway my spelling might suck but I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

**Also, please tell me how I can improve my writing in general and if you liked this rewriting over the old version (if you read it)! I was displeased with the old one myself but anyway… Enjoy!**

I sat at a table in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in my hands, this black hot and bitter drink that the piltoverians had invented some years ago where the only reason I managed to stay awake this early in the morning.

Swain had requested that all of the Noxian champions and summoners would come to the Noxian wing of the Institute to discuss tactics for the match early this morning. I sighed and raised the hot liquid to my mouth again, taking a few gulps before looking at the others who were seated at the table.

The two blood brothers Darius and Draven were bickering about something trivial as usual, although they were comical and most enjoyable to watch, I still felt slightly annoyed at them for embarrassing our whole city-state with their childish arguments. They were two lead figures after all.

Next we had Katarina and her "guardian" Talon, Cassiopeia was not present since she just stayed at her dorms in their mansion and cried away her problems. My logical self, understood why she did seek solitude in her quarters but my patriotic side despised her for having received such power without using it in more ways than league matches, she was to weak and frail to be a true Noxian! But he did like Talon and Katarina somewhat, although Talon was most likely a loose cannon if not controlled by the DuCouteau´s. Still… he could get the job done outside our on the rift.

Katarina were a master of the dance of death, a killer perfected and neither was she bad looking to top it off. But I knew better than to try my luck like Draven did, he had slapped her behind, which had resulted in several deep gashes, cuts and even nail and teeth marks. Damn she was a fierce one alright?

I then swiftly gulped down the rest of my coffee and slumped down in my seat while putting my hands behind my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to take a fast nap before the meeting, my fellow noxians were still arguing about various unimportant things anyway so… why not?

But as soon as I closed my eyes someone called out to me… "Hey Michael! Wake up princess!" I sighed and looked up at the Sinister Blades mocking grin, she just loved to annoy me. Most noxians said she had this weird way of expressing her interest for someone... I would not have minded it in that case if it weren´t for the fact that she didn´t exactly make my stomach flutter with butterflies, I never were the guy who enjoyed a one night stand.

"Leave me alone Kat, you know as well as me that it´s still some time before the meeting, I want to get some rest…" I could not hinder my voice from sounding rather irritated too bad that just made it so much more enjoyable for her to continue.

"Are Michael a bit tired? Something kept you occupied at night? Maybe I could get the chance to occupy you to someday?" She leant closer with a hungry and seducing look on her face as she said the last few words. I gulped nervously as she did since her close proximity and her rather exposed chest made me shift uncomfortably in my chair. Talon understood what Katarina were doing and only grunted in distaste at us while sharpening his arm-blade.

I took another gulp as I saw Talon´s threating glare directed towards me and stammered out my answer to Katarina´s 'question'.

"U-Uh I don´t think that I have time for that, you know paperwork and s-stuff." Katarina looked at me and then at Talon, she scowled at him and gave him an annoyed look, which he just ignored and went back to sharpen his blade.

"Ignore him, he won´t do anything if I don´t agree to it first, but if you let me down I could potentially, unintentionally agree to a nightly unfriendly visit… so what´s your answer now Michael? Hm?" I only gulped harder as it seemed that I had no choice but to accept, I let out a quivering sigh and answered again.

"Uhm are you sure about this? We don´t even know each other that good… M-maybe we could have dinner or something like that first? The only answer she gave me were a dagger at my throat and a predatory smirk that gave me chills down my spine. "Tonight! My room! There´s no refusing this offer Michey. Understood?"

I nodded frantically and her smirk only grew at that. She finally removed the dagger and returned to her food, I relaxed somewhat and slumped down in my chair. _"Oh god why did it have to be Katarina that had to be interested in me? She can´t take a no for a no…"_

Time passed and the table was relatively silent, I only sat and feared what would become of me. I would spend the nearest month… or year as an unwilling sex-toy, for the Sinister Blade of all people… forced love is the worst…

While I sat and thought about my newly found problems, the champions of the table stood up to go to the meeting. I noticed it but paid it no heed until someone grabbed my chin roughly and lifted me up to eye-level. It was Katarina and she still had that predatory grin plastered on her face. "Remember now Michey, my room tonight, and oh I do like it kinky…" she laughed whole heartily as she began to walk away with the rest of the champions.

"_Fuck. My. Life!" _I banged my head onto the table twice and then I just lay down in defeat.

A minute or two passed until I sat back up, my mood had dropped drastically… _"And I thought that I would end up doing it with someone I liked for my first time… well, life sure is cruel as always…"_

"Excuse me, but could I sit here Sir?" I looked up to stare into a set of deep amber eyes, the woman had seemingly smooth tan skin and platinum white medium length hair that cut above her shoulders and was knot up in a bun. She had a straight posture, a strong but still soft and pleasant voice and a giant runed metal gauntlet hang from her right hip.

"Ehh…" I was stunned by the naturally beautiful woman who stood in front of me; I could not think clearly I just… could not comprehend her beauty, so simple yet so perfect in every aspect.

I was brought out of my trance by a cough and I looked up to see a slightly embarrassed and annoyed stranger looking at me. "Sir, could you please answer me?"

"O-oh uhm of course! Take a seat…" I laughed nervously while hiding my blushing face from her. _"I probably look like an idiot now… nice job Michael!"_

"Thank you Sir!" She pulled out a chair and slumped down in it and began to eat away, she seemed to have forgotten the awkward situation that happened only seconds earlier.

"Sooo… what´s your name Ms…?" She quickly swallowed the food in her mouth before answering me…

"My name is… Riven... Who are you?" She seemed almost careful with telling her name, as if she didn´t trust anyone. Although I must say that her name did sound strangely familiar…

"My name is Michael Blackleaf, I am a Noxian summoner." As I said the word Noxian I could see her shifting uncomfortable and also getting a slightly worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong uhm, Riven?" She just shook her head and turned back to her food.

"N-no everything is just fine!" Her soft voice sounded slightly panicked now… _"Strange…"_

"Well anyway… why have you come to the Institute Riven? Are you here to become a champion? Because you surely do not look like a normal wanderer, with that runed gauntlet and those shoulder pads."

"Uhm… Yes I am here to become a champion, as for my remaining armor pieces…" Her eyes became distant and she looked terrified about something, as if she recalled a horrible event from before. She snapped out of it after a while and her mood had dropped significantly "A soldier… I was a soldier before, now I am just lost…"

I wanted to hug her or comfort her in some way, but I knew that it would probably just make it worse. A change of subject would be the smartest.

"Uhm, You have a time for your reflection Riven?"

"Yes, I am supposed to be outside the reflection chamber in 15 minutes. But I do wonder what the reflection is exactly."

"Sadly enough I can´t tell you anything about it… only that it will show your true reason for join the league for the High Counselor."

"Alright, thank you anyway Michael. But I do believe that I should be going now, the reflection chamber is supposed to be located on the other side of the Institute so… Farewell for now Michael."

I was slightly sad at having to end the conversation so soon but I remembered that I had my own meeting to get to in time. _"Shit! Only 5 minutes left until the planning starts! I better hurry or Swain will have Darius decapitate me!"_

"Yeah, maybe I see you someday Riven! Bye and good luck!" She gave me a small smile before walking off towards the exit, I watched her for a bit before she left and I could only think about one thing. _"She seemed… broken, like a bird with broken wings and therefore broken spirits…" _

I could not shake off the feeling that I knew who she was, but I quickly discarded my thoughts of her and began to run to the meeting.

What was important now was to try and escape Katarina´s grasp and get done with my matches for today. Even more now that I finally had someone that I think I feel something for, although I had just met her...


End file.
